The Accident That Time
by Gia-XY
Summary: Pada akhirnya, aku memilih untuk menyelesaikan semua kecurigaan yang selalu bersarang dalam diriku. Sayangnya, ternyata kenyataan lebih rumit daripada yang kubayangkan./ SPOILER ALERT! Gender bender!


**The Accident That Time**

**.**

**By:** _Gia-XY_

**.**

**Summary:**

Pada akhirnya, aku memilih untuk menyelesaikan semua kecurigaan yang selalu bersarang dalam diriku. Sayangnya, ternyata kenyataan lebih rumit daripada yang kubayangkan.

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

_**Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V**__ © Kazuki Takahashi & Miyoshi Naohito_

_**Story **__© Gia-XY_

**.**

**Warning(s):**

_**SPOILER ALERT**__, AR, Gender bender, Maybe OOC, Some non-formal language, Some Japanese, Vocabulary Crisis, Maybe some typo(s), DLDR, etc._

**.**

**.**

"_Seberapa besar apa pun kau berharap, kenyataan tetaplah kenyataan …."_

**.**

"Hei, Yuuya, ingat saat dulu kita …." Mulai …. Sahabat masa kecilku, Hiiragi Yuzu, memulai ocehannya, sama seperti yang biasa selalu ia lakukan setiap harinya. Aku, Sakaki Yuuya, hanya bisa tersenyum canggung sambil sesekali mengiyakan perkataan Yuzu. Kami sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke _You Show Duel School_, tempat di mana kami belajar tentang sebuah permainan yang kini sudah mendunia, _Duel Monsters_.

Awalnya aku masih mendengar omongan Yuzu, tetapi lama-lama, aku menjadi tidak fokus. Kedua permata _ruby_ milikku menatap ke arah langit biru berawan, seakan sedang menerawang jauh ke tempat lain. Aku memang tidak pernah tertarik kalau Yuzu membahas tentang masa lalu, karena … aku selalu tidak bisa mengingat apa pun yang Yuzu katakan …. Padahal aku sangat ingin tahu tentang masa lalu kami, tetapi ujung-ujungnya malah aku selalu tidak fokus, karena aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang ia ceritakan padaku. Tentu saja tidak mengerti, aku bahkan tidak bisa mengingat kejadian yang sedang ia ceritakan. Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingatnya? Itu karena ….

"… Lalu, saat itu, kita …. Yuuya? Kau tidak mendengarkanku, ya?" Ups, kali ini, kudengar Yuzu bertanya kepadaku dengan nada marah. Aku menoleh ke arah Yuzu. Sungguh, wajahnya jelek sekali, ia kini menatapku dengan tatapan sebal. Aku hanya bisa tertawa canggung begitu menerima pelototan kesal dari Yuzu.

"Maaf, maaf, aku sedang tidak fokus," terangku jujur. Wajah Yuzu berubah menjadi kaget. Ia kemudian menatapku dari atas sampai bawah. Sepertinya ia berusaha mengecek apakah aku sedang sakit atau tidak. Hei, sangat aneh kalau seorang Sakaki Yuuya, tiba-tiba tidak fokus tanpa ada terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya. Aku selalu semangat, dan kalau aku tidak fokus, biasanya aku sedang banyak masalah, atau sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Aku yakin, Yuzu sangat tahu tentang hal itu.

Yuzu memegang dagunya sendiri dengan tangan kanannya, berusaha berpikir. Ia masih menatapiku dengan tatapan observatif.

"Kau tidak terlihat sakit …. Kau sedang ada masalah? Kautahu kalau kau bisa bercerita padaku kalau kau memang sedang ada masalah, 'kan?" tanya Yuzu padaku. Nah …. Tuh, 'kan, ia langsung tahu. Yuzu memang Sahabat yang sangat baik, sampai-sampai ia sangat mengerti tentang diriku.

Aku tersenyum tipis pada Yuzu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya sedang berpikir … tentang kecelakaan itu …. Bisa kau menceritakannya lagi padaku … dengan lebih _detail_ …?" Aku memohon pada Yuzu. Yuzu awalnya menatapku dengan tatapan tidak yakin. Tetapi, setelah itu, ia menghela napas pasrah.

"Baiklah, akan kuceritakan. Tetapi, sebelum itu …, kutanya sekali lagi …. Apa kau benar-benar tidak ingat soal apa pun sebelum … kecelakaan itu …?" tanya Yuzu padaku dengan nada agak … kecewa kah …? Aku tidak tahu …. Mungkin, ya, dia kecewa.

Aku kembali menatap ke arah langit dengan tatapan kosong. Mungkin memang saatnya aku jujur ….

"Aku … mengingat beberapa hal …, tetapi … ada beberapa hal yang membuatku tidak yakin …," jelasku. Aku yakin, Yuzu kini menatapku dengan tatapan khawatir. Aku memang mengingat beberapa hal, hanya samar-samar. Tetapi, justri ingatan samar-samar itulah yang membuatku agak curiga …. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mengatakan soal ketidakyakinanku pada Yuzu, aku takut ia khawatir padaku karena mengira aku berpikir terlalu keras untuk mengingat masa laluku. Tetapi …, mungkin ada baiknya aku berusaha mencari tahu … apa hal yang membuatku tidak yakin ….

"… Sebelum kecelakaan itu … kau menghilang …." Aku terkesiap kaget mendengar perkataan Yuzu. Aku menoleh ke arah Yuzu dengan tatapan kaget. Aku … menghilang …? Kenapa … aku tidak pernah mendengar tentang hal ini sebelumnya?!

"Ya, sebulan sebelum kecelakaan … kau menghlang bersama … Adik perempuanmu …." Yuzu menspesifikasi kata-katanya sebelum ini. Lagi-lagi, kata-kata Yuzu sukses membuatku kaget. Adik … perempuan …? Aku punya … Adik perempuan …?

"Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya, kata Yoko-_san_, kau ada di sebuah rumah sakit dan ditemukan oleh pihak _LDS_ sebelumnya. Yoko-_san_ menerima telepon dari Akaba Himika, dan Akaba Himika berkata kalau kau ada dalam perawatan di sebuah rumah sakit yang ada di bawah kuasa _LDS_. Kata Akaba Himika, bawahannya menemukanmu di sebuah kota, tertabrak sebuah bus besar. Saat aku menanyakan soal Adik perempuanmu, mereka berkata bahwa mereka hanya menemukanmu, dan mereka tidak tahu-menahu soal Adik perempuanmu. Aku berniat menanyakan soal Adik perempuanmu padamu begitu kausadar, tetapi … kau malah kehilangan ingatanmu …," jelas Yuzu. Aku tertegun mendengar cerita Yuzu. Jujur, aku sangat kaget. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu … soal hal-hal itu …. Dan lagi, yang tidak kupercaya … kenapa _Kaa-chan_ tidak pernah menceritakan hal ini padaku?!

Aku menundukkan kepalaku, masih sambil berjalan di sebelah Yuzu. Telalu banyak hal yang tidak kumengerti ….

"Yuzu …, seperti apa … Adikku …?" Yuzu mendadak menghentikan langkahnya begitu mendengar perkataanku. Aku ikut menghentikan langkahku beberapa _centimeter_ di depannya. Aku tidak menoleh, aku hanya terdiam di tempatku. Kami terdiam beberapa saat. Tetapi, setelah itu, Yuzu kembali berjalan. Aku lalu buru-buru mengejar Yuzu yang berjalan melewatiku.

"Adikmu, … aku tidak terlalu ingat tentangnya …. Tetapi, yang kuingat … ia sangat manis …. Kau dan Adikmu sangat akrab, sampai-sampai ia selalu memaksa ikut saat kita akan bermain di luar. Tetapi, pada akhirnya, karena fisiknya tidak terlalu kuat, ia lebih sering duduk dan mengamati kita bermain. Sebenarnya, ada hal yang kubingungkan dulu. Kau … tidak pernah mau memperkenalkan Adikmu padaku, walau kita sering bermain bersama …. Akhirnya, aku hanya memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Yuuya _no Imouto_' atau '_Imouto_' saja," cerita Yuzu padaku. Aku mengernyitkan alisku. Kenapa aku … tidak pernah mau memperkenalkan Adikku pada Yuzu? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi? Eh, tunggu …. Aku mengingat-ingat semua cerita Yuzu dari awal sampai akhir. Aku terkesiap kaget. Ini … janggal …. Aku lalu menatap Yuzu dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Yuzu …, apa selain kau … ada yang pernah bertemu dengan Adikku …?" tanyaku dengan nada serius. Yuzu menatapku dengan tatapan bingung. Setelah itu, ia menggeleng.

"Tidak. Dulu, kau dan Adikmu _Home Schooling_, dan sahabatmu hanya aku. Adikmu sendiri, ia tidak punya teman, jadi … kurasa hanya aku yang pernah bertemu dengannya …," ucap Yuzu sambil berusaha mengingat-ingat. Sudah kuduga … sejak awal memang sepertinya ada yang janggal …. Aku merasa, sebelum kecelakaan itu …, keberadaan Adikku seperti … sengaja disembunyikan …. Dan mungkin … sebenarnya keberadaanku juga ….

Aku … harus segera mencari tahu sampai di rumah nanti ….

**~XxX~**

Di dalam ruangan penyimpanan barang-barang tidak dipakai di dalam rumahku, aku berusaha mencari sesuatu di antarai buku-buku yang ada di rak dalam ruangan itu. Aku rasa … petunjuk itu akan ada di sini …. Seharusnya aku dilarang masuk ke ruangan ini oleh _Kaa-chan_, tetapi aku menyelinap masuk ke kamar _Kaa-chan_ dan mengambil kunci ruangan ini. Berhubung _Kaa-chan_ sedang pergi ke _Supermarket_, kurasa ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk diam-diam masuk ke ruangan ini. Walau kelihatannya cuek, sebenarnya … aku juga ingin mengingat masa laluku!

_Bruk!_

Aku terkesiap kaget. Saat sedang akan mengambil sebuah buku, tiba-tiba sebuah buku di samping buku itu itu tertarik keluar dari rak, lalu terjatuh. Karena kaget, aku refleks berjongkok dan memungut buku itu. Saat memungutnya, aku hanya bisa terdiam bingung. Buku ini … rasanya lebih kecil dari buku-buku lainnya ….

Aku kembali berdiri, berniat mengembalikan buku itu ke tempatnya. Baru saja aku akan mengembalikan buku itu ke tempatnya, tetapi sesuatu membuatku mengurungkan niatku.

Di tempat seharusnya di mana buku itu disimpan di dalan rak, ketika aku melihat lebih dalam ke rak, aku melihat sesuatu tersimpan rapi di sana. Karena penasaran, aku mengambil benda itu.

Aku mengernyitkan alisku bingung. Sebuah amplop cokelat besar, di rak buku? Amplop cokelat besar yang kuambil itu, isinya lumayan tebal. Karena penasaran, aku membuka amplop itu, kemudian meraba-raba ke dalam amplop itu, berusaha mengambil isinya. Begitu aku menarik tanganku keluar, jujur, aku agak kaget, karena isinya ternyata beberapa lembar foto. Untuk apa _Kaa-chan_ menyimpan foto-foto ini di sini? Ia bisa menyimpannya di _album_, 'kan?

Aku lalu melihat foto-foto itu satu per satu. Ada fotoku saat perayaan ulang tahunku, dan aku yakin foto itu diambil setelah kecelakaan itu. Semakin ke belakang, terlihat foto seorang lelaki berambut hitam berponi ungu agak jabrik di foto-foto itu. Aku tersenyum kecil. Aku tahu, itu foto sebelum kecelakaan itu. Kata _Kaa-chan_, dulu aku memang sempat mewarnai rambutku jadi seperti sekarang. Ada-ada saja aku dulu. Tetapi, warna rambutku yang sekarang juga tidak jelek, sih. Lagipula, teknologi zaman sekarang lucu juga. Ia bisa membuat rambut bertumbuh dengan warna yang kita inginkan.

Aku terus melihat-lihat foto-foto di tanganku sambil tersenyum. Tetapi, senyumku menghilang begitu aku melihat selembar foto. Aku terdiam di tempat dengan tangan bergetar begitu melihat foto itu. Foto … macam apa ini …?

Di dalam foto itu, terlihat sosokku yang berambut hitam berponi ungu, Yuzu, dan … seorang gadis kecil dengan … rambut yang sama denganku sekarang …. Hanya saja …, rambut Gadis itu lebih panjang, kira-kira sepunggung …. Gadis itu, ia mengenakan gaun terusan berwarna putih dengan luaran cardigan berwarna merah muda. Senyum gadis itu sangat khas dan … sangat mirip dengan … senyumanku ….

_Bruk! Srak! Srak!_

Buku, amplop cokelat besar, dan foto-foto yang ada padaku, semuanya jatuh. Tubuhku bergtar hebat …, kepalaku terasa terpukul sesuatu dengan kencang …. Sakit …, sangat sakit ….

Perlahan, aku berjongkok, berusaha mengumpulkan benda-benda yang kujatuhkan sambil menahan sakit kepala aneh yang tiba-tiba menyerang kepalaku. Beberapa foto yang tadi sempat kulihat sudah berhasil kukumpulakan, bersamaan dengan amplop cokelat dan buku tadi. Tetapi, lagi-lagi tanganku berhenti saat aku melihat beberapa foto lain yang … memperlihatkan sosok Gadis kecil tadi …, Adik perempuanku ….

Gadis itu, ia terlihat sangat ceria, walau badannya terlihat kecil dan lemah. Dan jika ia berfoto bersamaku, ia pasti selalu terlihat sedang menarik lenganku dan tersenyum lebar, seperti sedang memaksaku berfoto. Tunggu …, lagi-lagi ada yang janggal …. Kenapa aku … terlihat sangat jarang tersenyum di foto-foto ini …? Ya, di dalam foto sebelum aku kecelakaan, aku terlihat sangat jarang tersenyum. Jika iya pun, pasti senyumanku sangat tipis.

Dengan tanganku yang masih bergetar—mungkin karena masih kaget—aku mengumpulkan foto-foto itu dengan susah payah. Tetapi, lagi-lagi, aku terhenti begitu akan mengambil foto terakhir. Aku bengong menatap foto terakhir itu, lalu perlahan memungutnya. Di foto itu, ada Ayah, Ibu, aku sebelum kecelakaan, dan Gadis itu, beserta dengan nama-nama kami yang ditulis di bawah potret diri kami masing-masing di dalam foto itu. Aku meletakkan benda-benda yang kupegang ke atas lantai, setelah itu memfokuskan diriku untuk membaca nama-nama yang ada dalam foto itu satu per satu.

_**Sakaki Yuushou ….**_

Tentunya itu adalah nama Ayahku, yang kini sedang menghilang entah ke mana.

_**Sakaki Yoko ….**_

Sudah jelas itu adalah nama Ibuku, yang saat ini mungkin masih berada di Supermarket.

_**Sakaki ….**_

Aku terkesiap begitu melihat nama milikku yang ada di foto itu. Peganganku pada foto itu mengendur, lalu foto itu kembali terjatuh ke atas lantai. Kedua permata _ruby _milikku tebelalak tidak percaya. Ini … tidak mungkin …. Namaku … di foto itu … tidak sama dengan namaku sekarang …? Nama itu … bukan milikku ….

Masih dengan wajah tidak percaya dan perasaan bingung, aku kembali memungut foto itu, lalu membaca nama terakhir yang ada di foto itu, nama milik … Adik perempuanku ….

_**Sakaki …**_

Dan, lagi-lagi, aku harus membatu di tempat karena kaget begitu membaca nama itu. Tidak …, tidak mungkin …. Nama Gadis itu …, nama Adik—ah, aku sudah tidak yakin ia Adik perempuanku—nama … milikku …?

_**Sakaki Yuuya ….**_

**.**

"_Kadang kau berharap apa yang kaulihat, sebuah kenyataan pahit, tidaklah nyata. Tetapi seperti yang kubilang, sebanyak apa pun kau menangis …, dan sebesar apa pun kau berharap …, kenyataan tetaplah sebuah kenyataan …. Ingatlah itu baik-baik …, Yuuya …."_

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

FANFIC-MACAM-APA-INIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?! AKH! SAYA JUGA BINGUNG! KOK, SAYA BISA BIKIN _FANFIC _KAYAK GINI?! HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Ukh, jangan tanya itu kata-kata siapa yang di awal sama akhir …. Saya sudah tidak sanggup lagi …. Cowok yang di dalem foto yang ditemuin Yuuya memang pendeskripsian dari _Kuro Duelist_, atau sebut saja Kuro-_tan_. Jadi, Kuro-_tan_ itu Yuuya? Atau Yuuya anak perempuan yang difoto itu? Yah, kalau penasaran, nasibmu. Maka kini saya tanya, apa saya harus melanjutkan _FanFic_ ini? Menurut saya, penyusunan kata-kata di atas itu kayaknya, sih, rada hancur, ya …. Maklum, bikin mendadak, pas lagi stres dan ada ide datang tanpa diduga-duga. Oh, dan kalau jawaban untuk pertanyaan tadi adalah "ya", maka saya akan ngarang untuk nama untuk "sosok Kuro-_tan_" yang ada di foto itu.

_Translate_ istilah Jepang berikut di bawah ini.

_**-san**_**: Panggilan yang dipakai untuk memanggil orang yang baru dikenal, orang dengan posisi lebih tinggi, atau kadang dipakai hanya untuk menjaga kesopanan**

_**Kaa-chan**_**: Ibu**

**Yuuya **_**no Imouto**_**: Adik perempuan dari Yuuya**

_**Imouto**_**: Adik perempuan**

Uhuhu, ya, saya merasa Yuuya mendadak jadi kayak detektif penasaran di sini. Habis, Yuuya, 'kan, penasaran, mau diapain lagi? Yuzu pun pasti sebenernya kelewat heran melihat Sahabatnya tercinta itu.

Okay, sekian, maaf atas semua kesalahan yang ada di _FanFic _ini! _Thanks for reading_!


End file.
